tonycrynightfandomcom-20200215-history
Foxy
Foxy is a fox animatronic in the Tony Crynight FNaF series. History Part 1 Foxy was angered by something, (likely a break up with Chica) and noticed Mangle had reached out to him. He smiled at her, and they touched hook to hand. They kissed. Part 3 After being slightly afraid of Mangle, as she was terribly destroyed by Chica, Foxy went to visit her. He noticed she was wearing a purple hood, and he reached out to her. She looked away and he decided to take off her hood. She looked at him and Foxy smiled. They hugged. Part 6 After seeing Mangle strangling Chica and throw Bonnie, Mangle was preparing to slice Chica with her claw. Foxy ran and stopped Mangle's claw from hitting Chica. Foxy nervously met Mangle's eyes, and Mangle expressed shock and had snapped back to reality. Foxy slowly released her claw. She let go of Chica and looked around to see what she had done. She looked down and saw papers. Papers from a book to repair her, she then noticed Bonnie and Chica were going to help her and she started tearing up and facepawed. Foxy watched her sadly, and Mangle ran away. He attempted to go after her, but she was out of sight. Foxy watched her bow tie slowly swirl in the air, and land. Foxy sadly stared at it. Part 7 Foxy approached Chica, who was comforting her neck. He was extremely angry with her about hurting Mangle. He walked away and found Mangle's bow tie. He was determined to find her. Chica touched his back, frightening Foxy. He turned around, annoyed. Chica convinced him that they should do it together by showing him a piece of the sliced Mangle book. They smiled at one another, as Foxy forgave Chica. They brought Bonnie along and took off to find Mangle. Part 10 After walking sometime, Foxy, Bonnie, and Chica were lost. Foxy said that they should split up, but Bonnie said otherwise, which Chica agreed with. Bonnie was trying to make a point, but both Foxy and Chica were interrupting him. Finally, Foxy and Chica agreed on what Bonnie would have said in the first place. They went to Freddy's office and Freddy remarked that he knew they'd show up. Part 11 After Chica opened the door, Freddy doubtful they came simply to say hello, and asks what the problem is. Chica said that Mangle disappeared, for which Freddy says a joke about Chica making Mangle's name make sense, causing Bonnie to laugh. Foxy and Chica glare at Bonnie and Foxy comments there is no time for jokes. Freddy doesn't want to help them, as he says he has better things to do, such as counting bills. Bonnie convinces him, telling him it would be fun and they wouldn't bother him again. Freddy agrees and Foxy picks up a bill and lets it flow to the ground behind him. A cockroach from Springtrap sees it and runs to inform him. Part 14 Leading Foxy, Bonnie, and Chica to the only room Mangle could possibly be, the only room without cameras, Freddy looked around the place. While doing so, he heard a familiar voice. Springtrap approached them, surprising them all. When Springtrap announced his revenge to Freddy, Foxy interrupted, demanding to know where Mangle was. Springtrap showed them Mangle. She was shut off and sat in the chair Fredbear formerly sat in. They were all terribly shocked. Fredbear slowly came from behind Springtrap, saying the familiar words, "It's me." Part 15 After Fredbear attacks Freddy and the gang, Foxy tries to stop him, by digging his hook into Fredbear's chest. Unfortunately, Foxy fails this attempt and is kicked away by Fredbear. While still hurt and on the ground, Springtrap approaches Foxy, with Mangle in his arms, and tells him what happened to Mangle because of his plan. Foxy is extremely horrified to hear this, and Springtrap drops her to the ground and leaves, saying she doesn't have to look like she does anymore. Foxy is angered by this, and remembers all the great times he spend with Mangle. He rages and lunges at Springtrap, impaling him with his hook. After this, Fredbear tries to attack Foxy, but Freddy stops him and tries to kill Fredbear. Foxy stops him, saying that Mangle is still inside Fredbear and not dead. During this, Springtrap lifts up one of the Animatronic Remotes and erases Foxy's memory completely. Part 16 Foxy opens his eyes after being reset. Part 17 After being reset and attempted to have his memory returned, Foxy remains confused. He appears to be in mostly deep thought. After Mangle admits her feelings, he puts his hand on hers, either willing to start over with her or remembering slightly about their relationship, to which they both smile. Physical Appearance Foxy has red fur with a tan snout and underbelly. He wears an eye-patch, a hook, and brown pants. He has yellow eyes and dark grey paws only on his feet. Weapons & Tools Hook Foxy's hook is an extremely sharp weapon Foxy has on his right hand. It can pierce through flesh, as seen with Springtrap. Personality Foxy is easily angered, but enjoys time with Mangle. He will risk everything for her and his friends. He likes to get straight to the point and doesn't mind interrupting others. After being reset, Foxy doesn't talk much and often stares into the distance in deep thought. Mangle, however, believes he is the same fox as before. Relationships Mangle Mangle is Foxy's girlfriend. She is very important to him. When Foxy was feeling down, Mangle helped cheer him up and they kissed. Mangle was unfortunately destroyed by Chica, which caused Foxy to be slightly frighten of her. Feeling horrible, Mangle hid herself but Foxy hugged her to reassure her that he still indeed loved her. Later, Foxy has to stop Mangle from hurting his friends and she runs away, ashamed. Foxy is determined to find her. He is horrified to find Mangle had been shut off and replaced with Fredbear. He is willing to do almost anything for her and is angered when he finds Mangle's captor, Springtrap, and stabs him. Foxy has great memories of Mangle, such as playing around with her. After being reset, Foxy didn't seem to remember Mangle. Even so, she admitted her feelings, and he placed his hand on hers, either wishing to start over with her again, or remembering their relationship slightly. Chica Foxy and Chica had a very close relationship as seen in a flashback Chica had. They seemed to be in a loving relationship. Chica was extremely jealous and very angered when she saw Foxy and Mangle kissing. She took her revenge on Mangle and later Foxy saves her from Mangle's grip on Chica. Foxy is very mad with Chica about damaging Mangle but they later make-up for it. In this moment, Bonnie thought they were going to kiss, so it made him very sad. Foxy and Chica seem to be good friends currently and she is shocked when he is reset. Bonnie Bonnie and Foxy are friends. Bonnie feels bad for Foxy after he lost Mangle, and can be a bit jealous of him. Freddy Freddy and Foxy are friends. Freddy finds him annoying and Foxy sees him as way too serious and stupid to see counting bills as fun. Freddy also is horrified to find Foxy is reset and is depressed after learning Foxy's memory loss will likely never be cured. Tony claims they could be best friends. Funtime Foxy When Foxy first saw Funtime Foxy, he thought she was only a harmless fox. Instead she jumpscared him, causing him to scream. Toy Bonnie Foxy enjoys scaring Toy Bonnie, like he did during Halloween. Springtrap & Fredbear Springtrap and Foxy have a rivalry, which causes Foxy to stab Springtrap. Foxy and Fredbear show lots of a hatred towards each other, mainly due to Fredbear hurting his friends. Poll What's your view on the scene where Foxy places his hand on Mangle's? He is willing to start over with her again He remembers their relationship slightly I don't know Other Appearances *Part 1 *Part 3 *Part 6 *Part 7 *Part 10 *Part 11 *Part 14 *Part 15 *Part 16 *Part 17 Category:Foxes Category:Characters Category:Original Animatronics Category:Male Category:In Love Category:Powered Off/Reset Category:A to Z Category:FNaF Category:Depressed Category:Animals/Furries